Blood of Olympus: Additional Chapters
by To.Olympus.Allonsy
Summary: Because as those who have read the book know, the ending was rather unsatisfactory. Author's version of how it should have ended. Remember: No need to start a heated debate if your views are different.
1. LEO (I)

**MY version of the last few [additional] chapters of BoO, because that ending was _not_ satisfying. If you haven't read the book, I recommend you exit out and finish it, first. **

**I'll be starting off with where it left off, and then write several additional chapters. **

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span>LEO<span>

Leo still couldn't believe he had been dead for who knows how long and brought back alive. Like, how often does that happen? It sure does beat usual near-death experience stories, because now he can tell them, _oh, I actually was dead! You wouldn't believe it! I was dead then I came back to life!_ _Isn't that awesome?_ It'd probably be his main party story for the rest of his life. _  
><em>

Leo was actually very worried on the inside. For one, his best friends think he's dead; and two, his best friends think he's _dead. _He knew they would be worried sick and probably grieving their hearts out. Or at least he hoped they were worrying. Being the seventh wheel, he wasn't sure how much they cared about him. _  
><em>

As he checked his GPS to navigate their destination, Festus creaked something about Calypso to Leo. Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "Festus, you can't ask me if she's hot. I mean, _of course _she is, but you're a metal dragon, you shouldn't be having thoughts like that." Festus creaked again, as if he were saying, _why not_? Leo advised him to seek some help.

The crystal began glowing, and the GPS he made whirred like there was no tomorrow. This was it, he was _so_ close he could almost taste cider and stew. "Buddy! This is it! Start descending!" Leo was so excited, that he starting kicking his leg to get Festus's attention, despite the fact Festus already had it. Festus screeched as an _okay!_

The dragon nose-dove through the clouds, breaking through the puffs of white and flying closer and closer to the vast, blue sea. Just below their current position sat a small island of green with a visible beach lining the outside. Leo couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This time, this one time, he had one good thing in his life. His life has consisted of awful moments that even his new best friends could fix. That gaping hole in his heart was just desperate for love, and he couldn't fill it until Calypso came into the picture. She's so perfectly perfect, his insides started to warm up just thinking about her. And now that she was about three hundred feet below him? That just made him even more excited. Maybe it was his imperfections and her perfections that make them work so well.

"Buddy, I hate to ask this, but you mind going a little faster? The love of my life is waiting down there." Leo rose an eyebrow at his friend. Festus breathed some steam (literally), and flapped his wings harder to pick up the pace. Leo's cheeks grew sore from smiling so widely, and the wind blew his curls back out of his face. Then...he saw her. Standing on the beach with her white blouse and jeans, her beautiful, flowing amber hair pulled back into a neat hairstyle. She looked like a million drachmas.

Festus landed on the sandy beach gently, but because of an unknown broken leg, he fell over, causing Leo to face-plant on the sand. Leo got up groggily, spitting sand out his mouth and brushing it out his hair. That's when he noticed how un-decent he looked. His clothes were smoking and tattered, parts of his hair were probably smoking also and he was most likely covered in soot. "Jeez Louise..."

"You're late." Calypso stated promptly. She trudged over, her arms crossed over her chest and freckled nose scrunched up. Even when she was angry, Leo just couldn't take his eyes off her. Sure, she was scary, but it was a good scary. Leo merely chuckled, pushing himself up and tried not to fall down again.

"Sorry, Sunshine. Traffic was a pain."

"You better be sorry. And as for the clothes, they should not have gotten ruined. They're magical! That just can't happen!"

"You see, that's a long story. I was kind of in a war, and I turned into a flameball, and I was dead for a bit so I-" Calypso cut him off with a kiss. She couldn't wait any longer to do it again, even though it was rude to cut through his story. She honestly didn't want to really hear it anyway, but he was back and that's all she cared about. Leo's lips were so soft, she loved feeling them against hers. This time, Leo knew what to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. She popped her foot, and Leo gently placed her back on the ground. "In other words, hi."

"Hi."

"So, you ready to get off this island?"

Calypso smiled, lifting two hands in the air. "What makes you say that?" Two invisible airspirits lifted a suitcase into each of her hands. She brought her arms down, chuckling in amazement. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"What happens when an immortal girl steps off into the mortal world?"

"I don't know, so let's go find out. Where to first, Mr. Bad Boy Supreme?"

"Some place special, and I can fix my dragon there. May I take your bags?"

"Certainly."

Festus was already low enough for them to climb aboard, so Leo tried helping Calypso onto his back until she slapped his arm, claiming she could get up herself (which she could). Leo hopped on in front and Calypso sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Leo smiled, enjoying the physical contact. "Alright buddy, let's go! To Camp-Half-Blood!"

Festus spread his wings and remained surprisingly balanced, flapped them once, and they soared into the air heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, done. Cannot wait to write the rest(:<strong>

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


	2. PERCY (I)

****Enjoy chapter two! Hopefully this is _very_ satisfactory (:****

****~Happy Reading! ****

* * *

><p><span>PERCY<span>

It has never felt better to be back home.

When thinking back, Percy reminds himself that he hasn't been at Camp Half-Blood for a mind boggling _year_. He didn't realize how much he missed the place. He missed home more than imaginable. He missed the sights, the sounds, the smells, the food, and most of all his friends. He got to see all his old friends such as Grover, Travis, Conner, Juniper, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, and heck, he even missed Clarisse. His heart was pounding, his stomach churning; he'd never felt happier. Well, except for the time he and Annabeth had their first official kiss but this came pretty close. _  
><em>

At the dinner a few days ago, when Chiron gave a toast to the new friends the Greeks had made, Percy's smile was gleaming. He was so happy that the start of something new was beginning, and that an old grudge against each other would finally be lifted off the shoulders of one another. Hopefully, the Romans were as happy as the Greeks were, since they were so serious most of the time. Still, it was nice to see them finally come as one.

Some of the Romans stayed around for a while longer than intended. Hazel and Frank stayed longer after an outrageously long begging session. It was good to know at least some people couldn't resist Percy's seal eyes. Hazel, Nico, and Frank say together at the Hades table, despite Frank being an Ares kid. Reyna had to return to New Rome, or else the whole city might have burned down to flames if there was no leader. Nico wasn't too keen about her leaving, since they shared a tight bond now, though he promised he'd visit New Rome more often. She also promised him hot chocolate days.

Unfortunately, even due to their success, Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table, since he was still the only Poseidon kid. Tyson was over at another table, sitting with Ella, and occasionally Percy would catch them sharing a quick kiss. Percy smiled, happy that they were doing well. Speaking of kissing, Annabeth was over at the Athena table, chatting away with her siblings. All of them were huddled together, listening to her story intently. Malcolm, who was sitting at her right, scooted real close. Those two have always been inseparable, considering they are siblings, and Percy was happy there was someone else looking out for her. There was also a new addition to the Athena cabin: a little girl who just about seven years old, which did shock Percy. She had long auburn hair, piercing gray eyes, and Percy recalls seeing Annabeth braid it before dinner, and he was again happy to see Annabeth smiling as she chatted away with the little one.

Annabeth has always been good with kids, no matter what age. Sure, they seemed kind of scared of her at first, mainly it was because of her eyes (the fierceness of them are intense) and the fact she had a battle face on most of the time, but they'd soon break out of their shell when the learned how nice and kind she was. In this case, the little girl was practically _glued _to Annabeth. Her slender, tan arms wrapped around Annabeth's torso, and Annabeth put an arm around her gently. This made Percy sure of the future. She loves kids (most of the time), and it'll be perfect when they have their own.

Percy couldn't hear their conversation, but he sensed somebody asked something wrong. He saw Annabeth tense, cupping the little girl's shoulder. Percy furrowed his eyebrows in concern. She turned her head to the Poseidon table, her eyes nearly pleading for help. Percy stood up from his seat, then Annabeth calmly gestured for him to sit back down. Stubbornly, Percy obeyed as Annabeth told her siblings she was going to go sit with Percy. Annabeth stood and made her way to the Poseidon table, and Percy made room for her even though there was plenty. She sat down next to him, so close he could hear her breathing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. He whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it behind her ear quickly. "Kyle asked if we really fell into Tartarus, and I just couldn't help but reminded of what we went through..." She whispered. Annabeth pursed her lips, trying not to show how terrified she was. Percy held her tighter. Even though they knew they were out, and they were never to go back, the memories still followed them like shadows, and eventually the darkness would wrap around them and pull them in. Percy knew how she felt. He'd been having nightmares recently, and he didn't want to admit it to Annabeth but he'd been unable to control them, and he was terrified most nights. He didn't want to tell her how scared he was when he slept because it'd scare her. He couldn't afford it.

"Now why would someone from the nerd cabin ask a dumb question like that?" Annabeth chuckled, managing a small smile. She sighed deeply, burying her face in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy kissed her forehead, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. "We're okay, we're together." He reminded her. He buries his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of lemons.

She hugged him with one arm, smiling lightly. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Annabeth?" A high-pitched voice squeaked. Annabeth untangled herself from Percy's embrace looking over to find the little girl who she was hanging out with. The girl looked worried, her eyes large and face in a pout. Percy's heart practically melted. "Are you okay? Did Kyle do something wrong? Kyle is always mean. He took my books last week and put them on the top bunk where I couldn't get them." She made an angry face, crossing her arms over her chest. Annabeth chuckled, patting the space between her and Percy she made so the girl could squeeze in.

Happily, she took the seat between them. She looked at Annabeth, then at Percy, then back at Annabeth. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "The one and only."

The little girl's jaw dropped, staring at Percy in amazement. Either from hearing stories about him or just the fact he's Annabeth's boyfriend. "You're Percy Jackson!" Bingo. "Wow! I'm Lily!" She stuck her hand out, and Percy accepted it shaking it gently.

"Hey, Lily. And as you seem to already know, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"Seven! I will be 8 in approximately 3 months, 18 days, 9 hours and 25 minutes!" She smiled widely, showing off her teeth and proud of her calculations. Percy didn't do or say anything but raise his eyebrows. Holy cow.

"No wonder she's your sibling," Percy mumbled, taking a sip of water. Annabeth glared at him like she was gonna punch him, but Percy gave her a look as though saying, _OOP! Careful! In the presence of a child! _

"Is it true that you're a son of Poseidon?" Lily asked anxiously. Percy gave his famous troublemaker smirk, lifted his hand and the water danced its way out of the cup, doing loops and twists and everything. Lily watched in amazement, her eyes following the pattern, and pouted once Percy returned the water to his cup. "Can we be friends?"

"Of course!" Percy have her hair a good ruffle. Being ten years older than her, he has the right to do that.

"Yippee! See, Anna? I'm making more friends already!" Lily turned back to Annabeth, who was clearing some strands of dark hair that fell in front of Lily's face from Percy's ruffling. Annabeth smiled proudly at her.

"You'll make many more later, just trust me!" Lily smiled wide, but that smile faded when she remembered the reason why she came over. She wrapped her around Annabeth, again.

"So, why were you sad?" She asked softly. Annabeth sighed softly, and reached across the table to hold Percy's hand. Percy laced their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb over her skin, hoping to give some extra comfort. It took Annabeth a few seconds to cook up an appropriate answer for her.

"Kyle wasn't being mean. He was just, um, curious. He asked me a question that made me feel a little scared."

"Then why were you scared?" Lily made puppy dog eyes at the both of them, turning her head back and forth alternating between them. She looked worried, perhaps hoping that her big sister wasn't scared of something.

"Percy and I-" she took a deep breath before continuing. Annabeth looked at Percy for encouragement, and Percy nodded his head, telling her it was okay. "L-Lily do you know what Tartarus is?" Lily nodded her head gravely.

"It's the scary place where monsters go when they die." Her eyes widened in shock. She was _very_ smart, figuring it out so quickly. "Did...did you and Percy go there?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, and returned to fixing Lily's hair. "Yes. And that's what Kyle asked about, and that's what made me scared."

Lily's jaw dropped. "That's...that's awful." She concluded.

She was giving the most sad, scared eyes Percy has ever seen. Percy wanted to tell Lily that there was nothing to be afraid of, but he'd be telling her a lie. Living their life, there always something to be afraid of, guaranteed. Percy put an arm around her, comforting her even though she wasn't the one who needed to be terrified. If she was Annabeth's little sister, then she was his little sister. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head in response. "Yeah, it's just...I can't believe it. I've read that demigods barely survive in there. And to see that you two are okay," she looped her arms with theirs. "It makes me want to be as brave as you guys."

Lily looked at Annabeth with admiration, an expression that Percy could tell was making her heart jump. "Especially my older sister."

Annabeth gasped softy to herself, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and hand in front of her mouth and blushed. Percy couldn't help but smile. He knew that her half-brothers in the mortal world would never say anything like that to her.

Bobby and Matthew Chase never really gave her a chance. All they could make of her was a teenage girl who is supposed to be their older sister, despite looking nothing like her, acting like her, and they grew up believing she didn't belong in their household no matter how much Fredrick and her stepmother tried. They were supposed to act like she's a freak. She's a stick in the mud, not even fully human. Now, with Lily fawning over Annabeth as an idol, Annabeth didn't know what to say. Percy couldn't be more proud.

"You're so sweet, come here," Annabeth hugged her tightly, and Lily buried her face in Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth pulled away gently, looking Lily straight in the eye with her hands on Lily's shoulders. "I'm going to teach you everything I know so you can become just like me."

Chiron rang the meeting bell, signaling all demigods for a short announcement.

"Heroes! May I have your attention, please!" The centaur declared to all the demigods in the pavilion. Everyone turned their heads to give their undivided attention. Annabeth told Lily they should return to their table, said goodbye to Percy and hand in hand they made their way back to the Athena table to join their siblings. "Tonight we will be having a campfire, but before the campfire there is nothing planned so you all can do what you wish! See you at eight o'clock!"

" "

It's always the creek with Percy. Sometimes, he believes it's just because they're tied together. This was the very spot where his first capture the flag victory happened, where Annabeth managed to kick his butt, and most importantly the very spot where his father claimed him. Percy smiles at the memory. After all he's been though, that moment feels so much longer than five years ago. If he thinks really hard, yeah, five years seemed like the right amount of time. However, he's seen as many thing as an old Greek soldier had ever seen and done.

The rushing water calmed his nerves from the jitters that were a Tartarus aftermath factor. Actually, the water wasn't even flowing very fast, being a creek, but Percy could hear the gentle rush of the water flowing downstream. It cleared his head of any thoughts that were wandering, with peace washing over him.

"Hey," a gentle voice called over. Percy turned to find Annabeth standing at the entrance, digging her hands in her pockets, and the sun gleaming against her long, blonde hair. It tumbled past her shoulders, and made it's way curling perfectly. Percy smiled gently at her, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey," Percy went back to staring at the creek. He didn't mean to be rude, he just wanted to be alone, even if it was his girlfriend coming by. "Sorry I seem a bit rude at the moment, but I kind of want to be alone for a while. Don't worry, I still love you."

"Aw, well I love you too, bro." What?

Percy turned and found not only Annabeth standing there now, but his best friend on the side, furry legs, rasta cap, acne and all carrying a tray of blue cupcakes. "And to show just how much I love you, I brought cupcakes!"

Percy started laughing in amazement, and so hard that his stomach was close to being in pain. It wasn't that he hasn't seen Grover yet, it was the fact they haven't had a proper hello. "DUDE!"

"DUDE!" Grover shoved the cupcakes to Annabeth, who knew nearly lost balance when given the platter, and ran down to him. Grover threw his arms around Percy, and Percy lifted the goat into the air. "Pe-er-cy!" He bleated happily.

"Grover!" He buried his face into his shoulder, and he actually felt like he was going to cry. They've been through so much together, so shouldn't he have the right to feel that urge to cry? Annabeth cleared her throat, which was a sign that she felt awkward. _  
><em>

"Okay, break it up, break it up, we've had enough 'bro' moments on the Argo." Annabeth chuckled, and the three of them took a seat on the pebble beach. She placed the platter of cupcakes in the center, and she closed the tight circle. Annabeth smiled widely, taking one of their hands into both of hers. "This feels so good."

Grover smiled, giving her hand a good squeeze. "We're reunited-"

"-At last," Percy's bottom lip trembled, nevertheless he smiled it away. Annabeth rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, telling him silently that it was all okay. "So, cupcakes. What's with the cupcakes?"

"Since we weren't sure when I'd be called for another wild exploration or when Annabeth would be called back to Olympus, we figured we ought to celebrate your birthday," Grover answered with a smile plastered on his face. Percy was a little confused, though the thought warmed him from head to toe. "And before you get kidnapped again or something."

"But Annabeth's-"

"Percy, I don't matter right now." She smiled kindly at him. Percy furrowed his eyebrows at her. They were in Tartarus when her birthday passed, and he felt guilty they had to celebrate his two years in a row without celebrating hers. He just felt_bad. _Suddenly, a bright idea popped into his head. "Well? Are we gonna sing? Happy birthday to-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy grabbed a cupcake, shoving it into her face with sky blue frosting and funfetti spreading all over her cheeks and nose. There were a few bits in her hair, and she remained motionless, as though trying to conjure up her sanity again. Percy backed up quickly, scooting closer to Grover. He wasn't even scared; he thought it was hilarious with a grin so bright it could light up a planet. Grover could not contain his laughter, holding his stomach as his shoulder quivered with shrieks and giggles. Annabeth reached up to her face, swiping off the frosting on her nose and her stormy eyes glared at Percy with rage. _That's_ when Percy got scared.

"So you wanna play dirty, huh Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth picked a cupcake up, took a bite out of it, and tossed around in her hand like a baseball. Percy had the nerve the smirk. "Bring it!"

She threw the cupcake pokeball style, hitting Percy square in the face. Frosting covered his nose, lips, eyes and even a bit of his hair. Grover and Annabeth exchanged high fives, till she threw on in his face too. "Don't think you've been forgotten, goat boy!"

"Yeah? Well taste this, sister!" He smashed one onto her hair, and Percy smashed another on Annabeth's nose. Annabeth laughed till it turned into cackle, giving Percy a secret look he knew meant to both smash on Grover at once. They took one more for each of them, and pressed them onto his rasta cap. "No! My baby!"

All three of them busted out laughing, howling, giggling until their stomachs hurt and their cheeks sore from the smiles on their faces. They threw their arms around each other, heads in the middle, happy that they had one another once again, and they were never to be separated again. Percy's heart pounded, the blood flowing fast from excitement, but slowed when remembering he and Annabeth were planning to move to New Rome. Still, just for the moment, Percy held the happiness of the moment close to him, smiling the night away.

"I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Annabeth pressed a kiss on his cheek, and Grover pressed his head on his shoulder.

For this moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, that took way longer than intended, sorry gang. Happy holidays guys! Early gift from me to you. I'm personally not a huge fan of Christmas, but I do love gift giving. <strong>

**Next chapter should be up soon, since it'll be a shorty, and I'm already working on the one after. **

**Hope you're all having a good break so far!**

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


	3. LEO (II)

**~Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><span>LEO<span>

They've been flying for hours, and Leo honestly didn't know where they were going anymore. His GPS was messing up, Festus was tired (can metal dragons get tired?), he was tired and most importantly Calypso was tired. Her eyes began to droop as she attempted to get comfy on the dragon's back. Leo gave her one of her bags to use as a pillow, but she didn't find it very comfortable.

Eventually, she sat up and got closer to Leo. "Scoot," she commanded. Leo obeyed, moving over to the side and leaned back, resting himself on the start of Festus's tail. Calypso moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest and snuggled into him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder.

_This is what I'm supposed to do, right?_

Calypso shivered against him. "Ugh, you're not any warmer than I am. Thanks for being scrawny." She complained.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Calypso smiled, burying herself deeper into his chest. Leo stroked her hair, letting his fingers brush through the long strands of amber. "Tell me a story."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. A story? "What kind?"

"Any." Calypso pushed herself up, resting her hand on her neck, looking Leo straight in the eye. Leo could read them perfectly. There was mischief swimming around in them, alongside her kindness and enthusiasm. They were also giving off a feeling that was mysterious, and you had to figure her out yourself, which Leo was gladly willing to do. Leo gently pushed her back onto his chest, and continued stroking her hair. "Tell me one you've never told anyone before."

Leo wasn't exactly what someone would call a story-teller. He didn't know very many stories, even though he wanted to. There were the long, lost folk tales his mother used to tell him when he was little, and he'd fall asleep instantly. Then there were stories about their family, and crazy some of the relatives on his mother's side were when it came to the holidays. She'd tell them to him while she was working, and he'd be listening while fixing cars with her. Leo blinked. Just like that, he found a story to tell.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He had a loving mother, no father, a psycho nanny, and an aunt that hated him." Leo paused, not sure if he was strong enough to even go past that line. He decided to bear through it, marching on. "His mom worked in a mechanic shop, and that's where the boy found his passion of building things. He didn't know why, but every time he picked up a tool, and a broken object, he felt indescribable joy, fixing the object in a flash and asked for another. His mother was the sweetest person anyone could meet. She sang songs to him, taught his native tongue, and the smile on her face could never be wiped off. She knew of her son's love for tools, and allowed him to work on pretty much anything. His mom would chuckle, telling him, 'oh, _querido, _you are so clever! You are absolutely wonderful'."

Leo's lower lip trembled, and he felt the tears beginning to build in his eyes, blinking them back the best he could. He was beyond sick of crying. He'd spent so long preventing it from happening every night, and he finally achieved it when he hit the age of twelve. Now for all that effort to potentially get washed away. Calypso saw this, and with pursed lips she took Leo's hand and stroked it gently.

"Then she got taken away from me," he continued shakily. "An evil witch made the boy's haven burn into nothing but ash, dust, and destruction. His mom was trapped inside, and even though he didn't know he could walk straight through the flames, he could hear her screaming, telling him to run. The pain in her voice from the fire and the fact her son would have to go on without her. She was burning in the flames and he couldn't do a single thing about it..."

Leo's voice broke, and it was his point of no return. Little streams of tears rolled out of his eyes, unable to stop. He rubbed his eyes as quick as he could, only to find more tears on the way. He wanted to tell her the story, he really did, but it was just something he couldn't replay in his head. Calypso sat up immediately, regretting asking him in the first place. She gently guided his head to her chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She stroked his hair, hoping to calm him down as he desperately held onto her around the waist.

"Then, years later, the boy found out he is a demigod," she continued for him. Leo's sniffles almost subsided when he heard her continuing the story. "Not just any demigod, but a powerful son of Hephaestus. He has a special gift that no demigod has had in a hundred years, and a smile that could light up the world. He became wickedly smart, caring, and was also making sure others would smile around him."

"One day he got into an accident. He crash landed on an immortal girl's dining table, burning it to pieces. She didn't like him at first, mainly because he destroyed her dining table, but mainly because she thought he was annoying. Eventually, over time, she began to fall in love," Calypso ran her fingers through his hair gently. Leo got quiet, listening to the rest. He's never really heard anyone say good things about him, maybe because they never had anything to say. "It wasn't because she is cursed to fall in love with anyone who landed on her island, but because she truly did fall in love. Maybe it was because of his dumb jokes, his dorky smile, or how it is impossible to upset around him. Annoyed, maybe a little, but upset is nearly impossible."

Leo wiped a tear from his cheek. "So you think my jokes are enjoyable, then?" He asked shakily, breathing out a nervous laugh. Calypso rolled her eyes, punching his arm playfully.

"I said _dumb_, not enjoyable." Though her cheeky smile told him they were. Leo gave her a lopsided smile, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away, sighing deeply in content.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. "I don't think I've ever gotten a compliment in my life."

"Well, you deserve more." She gave his lips another peck before returning back to her original position. Leo wrapped his arm around her once again as she nestled into him, with the crisp, fresh air gently blowing against their faces.

"How do you think they're going to react when they see me? I mean, they think I'm _dead_. Jason and Piper, they're my best friends, how can they ever trust me again after all this? What if they're not even _alive_ once I get back?"

"Hey, don't think about that. That's something you should not dwell over." She whispered soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. "I'm sure they'll understand. They accepted your bravery, sacrificing yourself for the others, and I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you again."

"I'm sure going to give them the heebie-jeebies," Leo scoffed. Calypso laughed softly, giving a large yawn.

"Let's sleep." She suggested. Leo pouted playfully.

"But if I sleep, I don't get to see your beautiful face," Leo continued pouting like a puppy dog. Calypso laughed, and smacked his arm.

"These are the stupid jokes I was talking about! Leo Valdez, you are just so...so..."

"So, what?"

She crinkled her nose at him. "I'll think of something. For now, sleep."

"But-"

"Leo Valdez, I know a very good sleep song that can charm you to sleep for a century or two, so if you don't go to sleep, I'm going to use it on you."

Leo reluctantly shuffled for a replacement pillow.

He turned towards her, their noses nearly touching. Leo pushed several strands of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear, and she smiled softly at him, her eyelids fluttering. "Good night, Calypso."

"Night..." She mumbled back. With the little energy she had left, she grabbed Leo's hand and he laced their fingers. He made sure she was fully asleep first before allowing his heavy lids to close as well. Festus hummed, the crickets chirped below them, the night was silent as they continued their journey back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'd be a fast update! Didn't think it'd be this fast though. Consider yourselves lucky.<strong>

**Next chapter is being worked on, and that one will probably be up around next week or so. Again, happy holidays! **

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


	4. ANNABETH (I)

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long!**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span>ANNABETH<span>

She couldn't believe all the things that had happened in the past few days.

They won a war, putting Gaea to sleep, with only a several casualties, and no one on their team was hurt too badly. Except one. Except for one very special one.

They lost Leo.

Out of all of them, Annabeth admitted that Leo was the bravest. Sure, he never fit in very well even though he could at the same time. Annabeth didn't tell him, but she always felt that 'outsider' sense around him, like he was a stranger, and he was hard to get close to. She didn't want to pry at him too much either, since he seemed delicate and fragile like glass. She was aware of his rough past, how he hid in the shadows and always used his jokes to cover up how he actually felt, and she could relate to him since there was a coat of confidence he had to wear just to get through one day. Still, the prophecy did say one of them had to lose their lives, and it just happened to be Leo. Annabeth felt a tear trickle down her cheek, tickling her, and she wiped it away quickly with the swipe of a finger watching as the droplet landed in the creek. It just wasn't _fair_. He was too young, only fourteen years old, and with such a bright future ahead of him.

"We lost a pretty great comrade." Annabeth smiled sadly at her reflection in the creek, watching as it refracted from the gentle current. She dipped her finger in the water, letting the ripple effect distort her image. She was sitting alone by the creek, curling the pebbles in between her fingers and pushed them out over and over again. Percy and Grover had run off somewhere, most likely to catch up, and they needed it, and even she couldn't believe it's been a year since they'd seen each other. Her thoughts began to drift more towards her mother, who decided to let her parental instincts take over and apologized to Annabeth.

Athena pulled her aside after their teamwork to defeating the Giants, while the others chatted among their parents in their own groups. Athena smiled brightly, embracing Annabeth who was confused and still thought her mom hated her. "Um.."

"I'm so proud of you, dear. I'm sorry about all the horrible things I said to you. Please forgive me."

"Mom," Annabeth's voice cracked, wrapping her arms around her in return. "you're back."

"Yes, I am. You did so well on your quest, I am proud beyond belief."

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered. Annabeth pulled away, looking in Athena's eyes, finding the familiar kindness she recognized in those cold orbs. "I'm honored to bring pride in you."

"And that's why you're my favorite child," Athena remarked. Both women watched Percy finish talking to Poseidon as he made his way to his girlfriend. He gave Annabeth a skeptical glance to Annabeth, a bit confused about why she was talking to her mom. When Percy arrived at Annabeth's side, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist to the point where he could loop his thumb around one of her belt loops.

"Lady Athena," he bowed his head politely. Athena nodded hers in approval, small wisps of her brown hair falling in her gorgeous face. He was taken aback at how nice she was being towards him. "it's good to see you."

"Perseus Jackson, as well as you."

"Do you still want me dead?"

Athena smiled genuinely. "Surprisingly, no, I do not. However, I believe some of the other Olympians would still like to witness your death."

"That's a relief." Percy scoffed. Annabeth elbowed him in the gut.

"I also still do not know how I feel about...you two." She quickly waved a finger at the couple. Annabeth looked at Percy, silently begging him to say something.

"I love her and that's all that matters, Lady Athena. She's the sun of my life, someone I can't live without. You should recall that I jumped into Tartarus with your daughter to ensure her safety, and to never get separated with her again." Percy replied without even looking at Athena. He was too busy staring at Annabeth with his sea green eyes. Athena found her lips curling into a small smile.

"I do. Thank you, Perseus. You have grown up very much since I last saw you. You have grown into a fine young man." The goddess of wisdom commented. Annnabeth smiled widely at Percy, knowing she had gotten her mother's approval. She wrapped her arms around Percy's torso, hugging him tightly. "I can only hope my _sister_ does not mix you two and babies together or else I will-"

"Okay, mom! I think that's enough." Annabeth chuckled awkwardly, a dark blush appearing on her cheeks. She hugged her mother one more time before the Olympians returned home.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth broke out her bubble. She turned to the calling of her name to find Hazel and Frank standing behind her. "Why-why do you have blue frosting in your hair?"

Annabeth gasped, quickly brushing her hair to get it out. She had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, um-"

"Here, we'll help you." Frank chuckled. The pair ran to Annabeth, helping her pick out the blue bits and pieces the best they could, washing their hands in the creek when Annabeth claimed it was good enough.

"My hair's a tangled mess, I don't think you'll get any further. Thanks, guys." She smiled. Hazel chuckled sweetly.

"Anytime. Any reason for sitting out here all alone?" Hazel asked a bit concerned, taking a seat next to Annabeth. Frank followed, sitting next to Annabeth on her other side creating a barricade of Romans. Annabeth very much enjoyed their company.

"I figured you'd be with Percy." Frank agreed with Hazel. Annabeth chuckled louder than intended, and honestly expected herself to be with Percy as well. Then again she did need some alone time to be with her thoughts and try to manage to bring them down to Earth.

"He and Grover left a while ago to hang out. I decided to stick around by the creek. This is the place where Percy got claimed, you know. He was injured and went into the creek where we discovered he could heal himself, and right there and then, he got claimed." Annabeth smiled at the distance memory, and the two others did as well, but something in their expressions told her they were a bit confused.

"We don't really have that at Camp Jupiter. It's either your parent sends you a small sign, or I guess in my case my dad actually came down to claim me." Frank rubbed the back of his neck. It was interesting to hear about Camp Jupiter and their different traditions in camp. "But mostly your parents send small sign."

"We've also got this tradition where you officially become a man or a woman, and that's typically where the parent claims their child." Hazel added. She smiled at Frank. "Your claiming was special, it's rare for that to happen."

"I still wanted it to be Apollo." He mumbled under his breath. Hazel scoffed, waving a hand at him. Then they grew silent. Suddenly the air around them seemed more humid, causing an uncomfortable silence which Annabeth felt right away. She wasn't quite sure if it was from Frank and Hazel, or if it was her radiating the awkward out. She confirmed it was Frank and Hazel when she noticed the daughter of Pluto biting her bottom lip, which was a sign of nervousness.

"Is everything alright?" Annabeth asked genuinely concerned. Frank nodded his head whereas Hazel shook hers. Annabeth wasn't sure which on to choose. A couple of ripples were forming in the still waters of the creek, creating rings of water that began to grow larger and larger. Perhaps it was coming from Hazel?

"We're fi-"

"It's about Leo." A couple of gold nuggets flew out of the water, flying into Hazel's lap. Frank slapped his forehead out of exasperation.

"Hazel!" He exclaimed. Annabeth gasped. He had never seen Frank this way, and she wasn't exactly sure if he was angry or nervous. "You were supposed to-"

"Don't go telling me what I'm supposed to be doing, Frank Zhang! I can't take it anymore." Her raging voice dropped down to a near hush, but she was not angry. "I really can't."

"Hazel, what's this about Leo?" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, making that battle strategy face Percy used to poke fun at. He always thought it was cute. "What is there you should tell me?"

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Hazel." Annabeth tried again. Hazel sighed, rubbing her arms out of nervousness. Annabeth lowered her glare, thinking it was scaring her.

"It's the physician's cure." Frank answered for her. He couldn't keep the secret, not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending, I know. I just started the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon! <strong>

**If you didn't read the latest one-shot I posted, I have been very, very busy with my AP classes, and now that AP testing is here (AP U.S down, two more to go), I will soon be free and most likely updating ALL of my stories. Be happy. I know it was a very long wait, so thank you so much for being patient! **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	5. FRANK (I)

Frank

He didn't mean to blurt it out, honest. He just couldn't keep the secret with so many other secrets he had to keep. First his stick and how that thing somehow managed his game of life, then Leo taking the Physician's Cure, and finally, the best for last, knowing Leo was _alive_.

Hazel sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over her face to calm herself down. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, not really following

"The Physician's Cure? What does that have to-" She cut herself off, ultimately figuring it out. "The Physician's Cure. Oh my gods, it has everything to do with it! O-oh my gods!"

"Exactly." Hazel whispered, though no one was around except for Annabeth and Frank. "He's alive! We just know it. The only problem is we don't know where he is."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, putting on her thinking face. For some reason, Frank was scared of that face. He knew deep down that that face could cook up a dangerous plan to kill someone, create an anecdote for instant kill, or think of a good recipe for brownies. Either way, it's the face of great thoughts and brilliant ideas.

"You're thinking." Frank stated the obvious. Annabeth shot a glare at him, and he backed down. Hazel lightly hit his arm, telling him not to interrupt.

"I know where he'd go. Judging from the blast of Festus, it was a pretty big blow, so if I were him..." Annabeth got up, and stood in a stance like she was riding a horse. "I'd take the Physician's cure before Festus could blow up, explode, but I'd still be pretty injured."

Frank looked at Hazel for an explanation. He had no idea what was going on. Sure, it's a simulation of their friends' fake-death, but he wasn't sure what Annabeth was getting at. "What're you suggesting?"

"My hypothesis is he's injured, but since he's fireproof so he wouldn't be too scratched up. It might be bad enough, however, to land on Ogygia." She suggested. Annabeth raised her arms and dropped them back down. "That's my suggestion. He definitely would have landed on Ogygia, where Calypso lives."

"Calypso? As in the girl he found last time?" Hazel rose an eyebrow in interest. Annabeth wasn't around when Leo landed there the first time, yet they still knew the legend. Once you're injured, they go to the mysterious island, and once you leave you can never go back. "My question is how on _Earth_ he managed to go back, even injured, when the legend clearly states no man can ever go back twice?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but even I don't know the answer." Annabeth sat back down, frustrated beyond belief.

"Oh, how the mighty fall." Frank muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Annabeth heard his muttering. Hazel scooted over, wishing him luck and hoped he survives to see another sunrise. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a cold, hard glare that made the hair on his neck stand.

"LISTEN HERE, ZHANG-"

Hazel clapped her hands before things got ugly, trying to make the scene disperse. "Okay! So we'll be going, Frank please apologize-"

"I AM SO SORRY, HIGH AND MIGHTY SENPAI."

"-and we will be on our way! Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye. And, um, sorry if I raised my voice."

Hazel began pushing Frank back up towards the fields, trying to get away from Annabeth as quickly as possible. "Frank! As much as we love Annabeth, we both also know that she is scary as scary can be. Please, keep sassy thoughts inside the head next time?"

"Hey! This was the first time! She's never been mean to me before. She's also the one who helped me solve the Chinese handcuffs, which I still find offensive, and, well she's a good older sibling. Also," Frank sighed when they reached a good distance, and walked off from Hazel's push. "sorry for yelling."

She smiled at him, getting onto her tip-toes to gently cup his cheek. She stroked it gently with her thumb, causing Frank to blush wildly. "It's alright. Sometimes it has to happen, y'know? It's just part of a relationship. I'm sorry I yelled at you, too."

Frank gave her a goofy grin and took her hand, lacing their fingers. He scanned Camp Half-Blood, taking a real good look of where they've been staying and the home of the Greeks. He saw how much fun everyone was having during training, the beach with the crisp Rhode Island waves crashing on the shore, and of course the absolutely awesome lava wall with it's smoke rising in the sky. This place was just plain amazing."Not a bad place, you know. It's a pretty relaxing environment and it's got a great natural feel to it. It's like we're in an actual summer camp in the woods."

"I mean, Tilden park is kinda like this, isn't it? Just a lot bigger. Plus, we get to experience that super light snow up in the hills during winter."

"True. Tilden's got the bobcats and great camping spots, but it's still a little too city for me. You look out from a hill, and you can still see all of Berkeley. Here, we're pretty secluded. Plus," Frank looped his arms around Hazels waist, pulling her up and pressing his lips to hers. She responded, moving her lips to the rhythm of his and smiled widely. "I don't know if I can do that with all those people in Tilden."

Hazel let out a loose giggle, lacing their hands together. "It ain't too bad in the Bay Area, Frank. Plus, you know they've got great food. I don't know how many times we've been to Sliver for pizza. You just love that place so darned much."

Frank merely shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with her. Still, he loved Camp Half-Blood. This place, it just felt so comforting, safe, not to mention it was so much more carefree than Camp Jupiter. He loves Camp Jupiter, and nothing can change that, but sometimes he just felt apart of an army, not a family or a summer camp. There was just a feeling here that Jupiter seems to lack. "Consider coming here for a summer, though?" .

Hazel smiled. "Absolutely. I'd love to stay here for a summer."

Frank's lips curved up into a smile, staring at Hazel and feeling his heart race. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, which is a crazy thing to think since he's only a teenager. Still, he couldn't help but look in her eyes and see a wedding, a family, a whole entire life blooming before him. "Love you."

The love of his life got onto her tippy-toes and gave him a large kiss. "You too. Nico even talked about you and I having a wedding last night. Strange to think about, isn't it?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but chuckled in response. "Yeah, crazy to think about. C'mon, there's a lot of this camp we've got to check out. Shall we head to the beach?"

The pair looped their arms together and made their way to the sandy shore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not dead! I'm alive! I'm still here!<strong>

**Goodness gracious, it's been a long time since I've updated anything, hasn't it? I'm really sorry for that, you guys. Things have been crazy busy. I got a job at a hospital over the summer, I'm a senior this year so I've been working on college apps, I'm in a relationship and I just can't find the time to write as often as I used to. This isn't me saying goodbye, but just expect infrequent updates. Thank you so much for sticking around though! I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
